1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus that emits a plurality of wavelength-converted light beams as illuminating light.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination apparatus has been proposed, which guides excitation light, emitted from a small solid-state light source, through an optical fiber and wavelength-converts the excitation light by a wavelength conversion member disposed at the distal end of the optical fiber to emit illuminating light for a desired irradiation pattern and the like.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-21973 discloses a light emitting device including a light source that emits excitation light, a light guide member that guides the excitation light from the light source, and a wavelength conversion member that receives the guided excitation light, absorbs at least part of the excitation light and emits light (wavelength-converted light) whose wavelength differs from the wavelength of the excitation light.